Ice-ing on the Cake
by Darkgaarafuker
Summary: Walter and Jesse need a new distributor. Saul knows just the guy.
"Look, what you two need is an honest-to-God businessman, all right? Somebody who treats your product like the simple high-margin commodity that it is. Somebody who ships out of town, deals only in bulk. Someone who's been doing this for twenty years and never been caught."

Walter leaned forward, a dangerous shine in his eyes.

"You know someone like that?"

"Let's just say I know a guy who knows a guy. Who knows another guy. Let me make some calls, see if I can get you a meeting," Saul said, moving from the red chair to his desk.

"Well, what's his name?" Walter asked, throwing out a hand in exasperation.

Saul looked up at Walter, setting his mug down.

"I have no idea."

* * *

"He wasn't there," Walter snapped at the phone pressed to his ear. He paced around his classroom impatiently.

"Oh, he was there, all right," Saul replied.

"What are you talking about? I sat there for two hours. Nobody came!"

"All I know is my contact said he was there. Are you sure you were at the right restaurant?" Saul asked, leaning back in his chair, a bottle of eye drops in his hand.

"Yes. I'm positive. Where was he?"

"Who knows? Maybe he stayed out in the parking lot and checked you out with a telephoto lens, didn't like the cut of your jib. Anyway, it doesn't matter now because my contact says it's a no-go."

"What?" Walter asked, urgency creeping into his voice. "What do you mean?"

"No deal. No dice. Shot at and missed. Shit on and hit."

"Wait a minute. How can he make that decision without even meeting me?"

"I told you, he's very cautious who he does business with, all right? He's skittish... like a deer."

"Call him back," Walter demanded, furious yet again.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that."

"Yes, you can. Call him, Saul."

"Hey, first of all, I never called him, all right? I called a guy who called a guy who called a guy. Second of all, it's over. Understand?"

Walter rolled his eyes, sighing.

"With this particular individual," Saul continued, "all you get is the one shot." He sighed as well.

"Look, I'll see if I can scrape something else together, but don't get your hopes up. No one else handles that kind of bulk."

Walter snarled, angrily snapping his phone shut and hanging up on Saul. He climbed onto one of the lab tables and replaced his phone in the ceiling. He left the school and before long, arrived at Cupcakin' Around! - the restaurant that he had waited at before.

He sat down with a pink tray of cupcakes, examining the people in the restaurant. Walter picked up a mini cupcake with a chocolate cake and a sweet pepper lemongrass coconut filling and an avocado icing topped with a vegan ganache and edible sprinkles - not only was it vegan, but also gluten-free - before setting it back down. He just wasn't in the mood! Before long, however, it was night and he had eventually eaten all of his delicious confections.

All day, Walter had watched each and every person who came through Cupcakin' Around!. When the last man finally left, he peered out the window - it was a lost cause. Until... he caught a glimpse of the reflection of an oddly attractive man. Watching him walk past, eyes focused on an ass that Walter knew would never quit... That's when it hit him.

This was the man he was looking for the whole time. With that in mind, he made his way to the counter.

"Lucy, you must remember to have the cinnamon and nutmeg shakers wiped... can I help you, sir?"

"A Dark Fantasy, please... and five minutes of your time."

"Hello, I'm Justin Willman... and you gotta be cupcakiddin' me! There's only five minutes on the clock, bakers!"

Walter wasn't quite sure who the man in front of him was talking to, but he did know that his pants were starting to feel a bit... tight. Wait, what?! As the man boxed up his cupcake, Walter made sure to cover his tumescence.

"What can I do for you?"

"Have a seat. Please," Walter begged, leading Justin back to his table.

Justin Willman looked down at the chair, a shy smile on his face. He could feel his heart racing as Walter stared at him. He cautiously sat down, weary of any tomfoolery on the older man's part. He knew all too well of the tricks that Walter might play on him.

"I would like to know why you wouldn't meet with me yesterday," Walter questioned, staring at Justin. He never broke eye contact, and he never blinked. He focused on his prey with the intensity of a bloodthirsty lion.

"I'm sorry," Justin chuckled. His thin lips curled up into a malicious, crooked smile. "I'm not following."

"I sat here yesterday, waiting to meet with someone. I believe that person was you."

"I think that you're confusing me for someone else."

Justin was beginning to sweat now. Was it hot in here or was it just him?

"I don't think I am."

He turned around in his chair, making sure that none of his employees would see him flirt with a fifty year old bald man. How could he help himself? Justin could take Walter's stone-cold stare as nothing else but flirtatious.

"Sir, if you have a complaint, I suggest you submit it through our e-mail system. I would be happy to refer you to our website," Justin offered, winking.

"I was told that the man I would be meeting with is very careful," Walter said with a smirk. His sensuality practically rolled off of him in waves.

"A cautious man. I believe we're alike in that way. If you are who I think you are, you should give me another chance."

"I don't think we're alike at all, Mr. White," Justin finally said. He could handle this no longer. The way Walter's elderly forehead wrinkled when he concentrated was too hot to bear. It was driving him crazy with lust. "You are not a cautious man at all. Your partner was late and he was baked."

"Yes. Yes, he was," Walter growled huskily.

Suddenly, it wasn't about being cautious. It wasn't about any sort of power battle or drug-related deal between the two men - it was simply about romance and pure sexuality.

"He's baked often, isn't he?" Justin teased, and that's when Walter first realized he was falling for him.

Walter glanced down at the table, ashamed. Here he was with a pregnant wife about to give birth and all he could think about was the younger man in front of him. What would he do if he found out..? If all went according to plan, how would Walter know if it was moral to fall in love with his boss, even if he was a drug dealer?

"You have poor judgment. I can't work with someone with poor judgment."

For a second, Walter's heart stopped. Did Justin know about his little secret? Simultaneously, Justin hoped that Walter hadn't yet found out about his jealousy - Walter's partner was going to have to go.

"Are you familiar with my product?" Walter asked. He wanted to gain the upper hand.

"I've been told it's excellent," Justin admitted. He didn't want to give himself away in any sense of the word, and yet... he couldn't hold back. Could it really hurt to give Walter just one little compliment?

"It is impeccable. It is the purest, most chemically sound product on the market. Anywhere."

"That is not the only factor," Justin said. He felt like he was being held hostage by Walter. He could barely breathe. The air around the two of them was hot and heavy, just like they were getting.

"You could charge twice the current rate for what I provide and your customers would pay it. Hands down. Now, who I choose to do business with on my end is not your problem. You won't see him. You won't interact with him. Forget he exists."

"I have to ask," Justin hissed through his teeth. Jealous wasn't even the half of how he felt. "Why? Why him?"

"Because he does what I say," Walter murmured seductively.

That statement, paired with Walter's sultry tone, sent chills down Justin's spine.

"... because I can trust him."

"How much product do you have on hand?" Justin whispered. His lips were quivering, and he was staring at Walter's. How much he would love to kiss the man right now, but... no. He had to stay professional. He couldn't lose his cool.

"Thirty-eight pounds. Ready to go at a moment's notice."

This pleased Justin. Sexually. He liked a man that could deliver, both in the drug business as well as in the bedroom. He glanced down at the table and licked his lips, wanting to savor the eye candy that was Walter White. He stood up. He simply could not take this - not one more second.

"I have your numbers. You can never trust a drug addict."


End file.
